Mourning in the midst of a clown
by bitchin' bout SWAG ain't me
Summary: Emmett/Bella love/lemon story. with a few OCs and a ton of LEMONade. :  REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**MOURNING IN THE MIDST OF A CLOWN**

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: **

Me: God, do I own twilight?  
>God: Nope, Stephenie Meyer does.<br>Me: *breaks down and cries*

**BELLA'S POV**

"_It will be as if I never existed."  
><em>Those words kept repeating itself in my brain for 2 months now. God, I'm so pathetic. He's just a guy, a blood drinking kind of guy. So what if he was perf- I stopped myself from continuing that sentence. Cause no decent guy would hurt a lady.

So I started changing myself for the past few weeks. For example I lost my virginity to guy I just met at a bar, who I later found out was my teacher and Mike's half-brother. I started dressing a little different, a little sluttier. I often went or hosted parties now, Charlie doesn't mind the drinking for as long as when he texts me I'll move fast and hide it. A lot has happened in the past few weeks.

Instead of being an unwilling popular I became even more popular and even more of a bitch.

And now I shopped more. Phil and Renee were supporting me now, they even bought me a new sports car. Phil got in the major leagues, he's part of the Boston Red Sox. My credit cards were always maxed out by the end of the month.

I ruled the school, _hell I ruled this town. _I pulled all the strings around here. It was social suicide to mess with me. Lauren messed with me once, now she's called she-who-shall-not-be-named.

Like I told you I had money, the car, the fame (you'll be surprised by how famous you become once you got signed as Victoria Secret model).

I was on the way to Newton's house, there was a party there and I had an appointment with Derick, my teacher slash fling. Derick is Mike's half-brother.

When I arrived I went straight to his room then to Mike's, he was in neither of them. I felt my neck being filled with kisses, Derick. I turned around to face him; he then crushed his lips to mine and I didn't protest.

"Hi Babe" I managed to say in between kisses. He took my shirt off I then realized that he had just come out of the shower so he was only wearing a towel and probably boxers under them. We made our way to Mike's bed, he then proceeded on taking off my shorts and his towel, I was right he did wear boxers under them.

He took my panties off and kissed his way from my forehead to my bellybutton then on to my aching bundle of nerves. He then proceeded on licking, sucking and kissing it. He then took off his boxers slowly, painfully slow, freeing the hard and enlarged length and eagerly pushing it in me. First he grinded but couldn't continue the game as I put his length in my mouth and licked and sucked it. He moaned, he couldn't take anymore teasing so he put his length in me and started thrusting it in and out. Good thing I was already taking pills because I doubt that Mike has a condom in here somewhere. I let out a moan as he whispered in my ears "Open your eyes and look at me then scream my name loud". I did as he told me and opened my eyes then I screamed "Derick, Oh God, Derick" he still wasn't content "Louder".

I screamed at the top of my lungs "Derick, Derick" he smirked and started coming faster. "I'm gonna come Derick. Come with me?" as I said those words I felt my walls tighten and liquid came out of me, so did Derick, I felt it on my thighs.

We were done for now. He told me that he had business to attend to and he asked me if I was leaving, I told him no I told him that I still had a party to attend.

So he said goodbye and left, no sooner that he was out the door when Emmett had appeared and crushed his lips to mine. This was so intense. Emmett started taking his clothes. I was well aware that I was butt naked so time wasn't wasted…

**CHAPTER END!  
>SORRY IT'S SHORT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LONGER BUT<br>I HAD OTHER THINGS TO DO.  
>CHAPTER 2 IS ALREADY DONE AND WOULD SOON BE POSTED DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS. TNX.<br>I PROMISE TO POST SOONER.  
>IT WOULD BE IN EMMETT'S POV.<br>SPOILER: **_even more than Rose._

_**Signing out,**_

_**The not-so-selfish me myself and I **_

_**...**_


	2. Chapter 2: The aftermath

**MOURNING IN THE MIDST OF A CLOWN**

CHAPTER 2: THE AFTERMATH

**DISCLAIMER:**

*I throw a coin in the wishing well*  
>ME: I wish I own twilight<br>*coin comes back and hits my head*

**EMMETT'S POV**

I took my clothes off and started to thrust myself inside her. She was just so beautiful yet I never had a chance to notice because of Rose.  
>Her breasts were not that proportional to her body it was bigger.<p>

As I thrust faster and faster into her the louder her moans were getting I needed to get us somewhere else.

So I grabbed Newton's blanket wrapped it around us, not bothering to separate her from me, and made my way to our house through the woods.

It was the same just a few coats of dust on things. I led her to my bed and started pumping again, she was sweating like hell. Then I let my instincts get the best of me…

When we had finished I hadn't noticed that I had bitten her and it was too late to extract the venom out, the change had started.

I watched as her moans of pleasure, turned into screams of pain.

I'm just so fucking careless.

_3 days later…_

Her heart started to beat faster and faster and then it stopped.

Looks like the transformation is over, I headed upstairs to see her. She was not laying on the bed like the way I left her. She was sitting on it while facing the window, her back to me.

She spoke up "Is it really this hard to concentrate on something?" as she asked that question a gasp escaped her lips. She was clearly shocked about the way her voice sounded.  
>"Yes, yes it is" that made her turn to face me. And then shock registered to me she was beautiful, even more than Rose.<p>

Her long mahogany hair always had that hint of red in it but now every time light hits it, the red glows like a ruby. Her full lips were red and it made them stand out in her porcelain-like skin. Her perfectly arched eyebrows remained. Her eyes were crimson yet they sparkled like the finest diamonds.  
>I felt as if she was my life, my world, my everything. She was my mate. Of course as dumbfounded as I was I said it out loud "You are my mate". Her features were struck with awe, shock and then understanding.<br>"As you are mine" she must have felt the pull too.  
>"I wonder why I haven't felt it before, maybe cause I was blinded by the way I had loved Rose" she was my mate and I was hers, we were bonded mates.<p>

I held my arms open and watched as she ran into them. I lifted her up and spun her around. My phone was vibrating, I put her down then answered it.

"Hello?"

"What the hell happened?" a pixie was shouting over the phone.

"Ali-" she cut me off before I could continue.

"I know, you turned her. You two are bonded mates. Blah blah blah. Just let me talk to her."

Bella took the phone from me "Hi Alice. So… what's up?"

I had to laugh to that. Alice chuckled. "Well nothing much just me being disgusted by the futures that keep on popping in my head."

"What kind of visions?" my Bella asked feigning innocence. She was so cute.

"Hmm the ones that involve you and Emmett here having sex in every room in the house and destroying it" one moment she was standing upright, next thing I saw she was rolling on the floor laughing.

Then her eyes flickered towards me then she crushed my phone and crushed her lips to mine. Next thing I knew we were naked again on the bed.

"I love you" was all she said.

"I love you too. You do know that we're visiting them right?"

"When?"

"When you're ready."

"As soon as possible then."

**Chapter end**

**I'll update again later I just need to update my other story. **

**Tnx to everyone who put this on story alert.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: the family

**MOURNING IN THE MIDST OF A CLOWN**

**CHAPTER 3: THE FAMILY**

The title pretty much says everything.

Disclaimer!

I don't own twilight!

**Emmett's POV**

_Maybe if I hadn't entered so abruptly, didn't run faster than usual. Maybe just maybe I wouldn't have seen it. We wouldn't have seen it.  
><em>

We ran as hit the coast where we were just a few miles away from the house. It was enough distance that Edward couldn't hear us yet.

"Be quiet, let's surprise them. Alice told me that they didn't know yet" so we ran faster than usual. As I boomed into the room with a "We're ho-" I was cut off by the scene that lay in front of us. Edward and Rose , making out and most of their clothes gone from their body.

I didn't notice Bella dry sobbing probably from utter shock.

"Dear oh dear Edward could you and Rose please do this in an appropriate place" Esme clearly shocked and utterly concerned about Bella.

I proceeded to take Bella to my room. I held her, no words needed to be spoken. She did not expect this, she had not known. I was heart-broken by her eyes filled with venomous tears that were never bound to fall.

I was so damn tired of jerkward here. I want her to know that I would always be here for her. I would even kill that guy.

'_NO' _ I heard those words in my head and suddenly the urge to do so disappeared.

Then Bella spoke up "Please don't kill him Emmett. I still loved him."

A ripple of shock went through me. "Bells, how'd you know 'bout that? I thought about that and you said no in my head-"

Then I figured it out, it all made perfect sense yet I still seemed unsure.  
>"What Emmett? I can hear you again. I have a theory can you try to think about doing something?" I looked at her face no emotions betrayed her, her eyes were speculative.<p>

Uhmm… I want to kiss you.

Then there it was again that voice. 'Kiss me'

And I did indeed.

I can't believe a love like this existed. I didn't even know I could be this cheesy.

I was strong and cuddly Emmy but I was hers. I'm her Emmett.

I was nothing without her. I can't believe I existed this long without her. She's the very reason of my existence.

I had to make sure she was in perfect condition.

'I love you' Bella had told me in her mind again.

I sighed, she was my Bella.

We needed to hunt.

We needed to get away from Dickward and Rosalie the bitch.

-0-0-0-

_Need ideas! Need a beta. I have ideas but I'm beginning to doubt them._

_: )_

_Me!_


End file.
